


Darlin’ You Know I Love You

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossdressing, Dean in Panties, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any/any, lacy yellow/gold underwear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darlin’ You Know I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



Those panties, those Goddamn panties are always Sam’s downfall. 

Sam was so hard up to make his brother come that he did not even bother to remove Dean’s pretty lacy yellow panties. With a hand to Dean’s lower back and a firm push, he had Dean bent over and his honey-gold panties tugged down around his ankles. Sam kneels behind Dean and goes to town, rimming Dean and suckling his pretty pink hole, growling as the lavender body lotion Dean is wearing clings to his scenes. 

“What have I done to deserve this?”

Dean’s question goes unanswered because, well, Sam is a little preoccupied. He spread Dean’s cheeks wider apart and flattened his tongue right against his hole, and Dean’s breathe hitches as Sam’s tongue swipes over his hole. 

Sam sucks kisses into the twitching rim and licks little kitten laps over the twitching hole as Desperate, needy moans and whimpers slip from Dean’s lips. The golden panties tangled around Dean’s bow legs prevent him from spreading his legs wider, but don’t keep him from pushing that sexy ass back into Sam’s face as his brother licks him open. 

Sam has a wicked talented tongue perfect for rimming the twitching flesh, and he is merciless, teasing the wrinkled pucker with tiny kitten licks. 

He chuckles darkly when Dean whimpers from the pleasure pooling between his legs. Sam presses wet kiss to the rim, smiling devilishly against Dean’s ass each time he hears his brother whimper and moan. His eyes go lust, dark as he sucks on the dusty-pink hole, getting it sloppy and loose, messy, wet, feeling the muscle spasm around his tongue and lips with every touch. 

Dean begs to be taken to bed and have Sam rock his world, he is craving his brother’s big beautiful dick, but Sam holds his hips in place, keeping him from kicking off the lacy golden panties and moving to the bed because Sam is too busy tasting him as if he is a yummy sweet ice-cream cone on a hot summer day. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/626172.html?thread=85979388#t85979388)


End file.
